Midnight City
Come to a place where magics never die. Hiding in plain sight, the largest quorum of power gathered since the Dark Ages calls New York home. The last dragon resides at the top of the city, gathering any and all that will come to her call to take shelther beneath her wings. The only two conditions are that you don't alter the carefully crafted veil between humans and the ethereal... and that you don't die. Setting Deeply ingrained in Manhattan's culture exists a council whose sole purpose is to implement and enforce these rules. A new headquarters will serve as their base of operations and the cover for their otherwordly operations. They run the city via political positioning and puppeting. Their influence extends well past city, state or national lines however. Everywhere in the world others have adopted similar policies. Sattelite councils exist in other locations, fed information and resources in return for the same. You may not kill magic, magical beings, beings that control magic, posses magical knowledge, or in any other way remove magic from existence. Even a simple coven could possess learned experience that must not be lost. Though enforcement isn't perfect, the rule leaves no room for interpretation. The dragon seeks to collect, catalog and conserve all artifacts and beings, regardless of origin or alignment. Her reasons are her own, the same as anyone else who adopts this ideology. In the beginning men of power came to her, pledging themselves to her purpose, expanding on what had been a personal goal and turning it into something greater, expanding the scheme to the corners of the globe, bringing it to the masses who were so eager to adopt. Most were won with the promise of life. You could not be killed under her protection. The penalty for killing some punk who dabbled in witchcraft was the same if you had offed a council member. You yourself would not be killed, but often considered worse, you would be relegated to the depths of her vault, nothing like a prison, and more like a grave for the rest of forever. Pardons from this fate are so elusive that speculation states they're a myth. Some would like to bring about a new era of gods - ruling the humans as they had so long ago. Some wish only for solace. Some simply seek to align themselves with the most powerful conglomerate of legends that has ever existed. No matter why, the goal remains the same. The council remains unchallenged. Anyone who imagines another way of life is able to find it elsewhere and they usually do. There are many places in the world where enforcement doesn't exist. Though there are regular uprisings among certain factions, they have always been easily and quietly put away. Mundane humans are not safe under this structure. Even beings safe from extinction are not safe from harm. There is nothing in place to prevent you from being abused, enslaved, or taken advantage of. There is no moral code behind the rule. The council is made up of characters good, bad, and everything in between. The only caveat to exploiting the human population is that your actions cannot impact their lives enough to raise concerns. They should continue with their lives, continue to provide sustenance, balance, and the structure on which the organization thrives. There are groups that seek to aid the weaker entities, but they aren't linked to the council. There is no official force that will save you from your nightmare. Updates Check out the update page for the latest happenings. Characters (Incomplete) Character List By Player *Avarice (Ava) - Dragon *Lothlore - Abyssal *Ziz - The Council ("Uncles") *Sutekh Headquarters *Erebus - Unicorn, Captain of the Guard *Gideon - Reaper, Architect *Deus - Statue Dragon "Offspring" *Ashe - Fiend *Rumor - Fiend *Petra - Gargoyle, Guardian Others *Rivara - *Chasca - Assassin *Lukas - Icari *Titania - Fairy, Proprietor of the Summer Court *Illuthien Ainulindale - Elven Empress * Akari N'Mori - *Corellon Angnauth - Noldor Elf *Ming - Noldor Elf *Mariel - Noldor Elf * Luthen - Werewolf, Mongrel Motorcycle Club Leader *Lyall Phelan - Werewolf, Mongrel's Vice President *Skid - Werewolf, Mongrel's Sergeant at Arms *Seraphina Drake - Human, Collector, Pawn *Abigail - Vampire *Kestral - *Kalaa *Salis - Bone Fairy *Ronove - Demon *Draegen - Yakuza *Maddox - Scientist *Ailbhe Loreto - Vampire *Badb Catha - *Bhanupriya - Scolopedrian *Zherneboh - Primordial Shadow * Lazare - Necromancer Factions *Mongrels Motorcycle Club *Dragon "Offspring" *Elven Council *Icari *House of Blood - Assassins Locations *Headquarters *Underground Miscellaneous Character Types Pretty much all characters are welcome. All monsters and magics can be fit into the story. The main rule is that whatever type of creature you will represent, it must be able to live among humans, or have a reason why it wasn't necessary. Spirits and ghosts should usually be NPC's only. You should be able to be injured within reason. Your character should be able to be seen in the normal human world without anyone wondering what it is. That could mean that they have a disguise, a human form, or appear human to humans. With a good background, you could pull off any monster or angel you wanted. No canon, pre-existing characters, or religious implications should be brought into the game. You can't be Dracula or Gandalf. You -can- go so far as saying that your character inspired the tales of these beasties, but there should be a distinctly original twist on the character. Angels do exist as well as demons. But angels do not serve God and demons don't serve Satan. Neither exist in the story. Angels and demons can be good, bad or in between and like with any other type of character can vary greatly one to the next. There is no one type of any kind of character. There may be vampires that can sunlight along with those that can't. Evolution has done wonderful things to the monsters of our modern day. *FAQ *Character Creation *Gallery